The last time
by microsophie
Summary: Avant le dernier combat, tous les guerriers d'Asgard se préparent. La plupart mourront, même les deux jeunes princes risqueront leurs vies. Mais il est temps pour Loki de révéler les non-dits. C'est peut-être le dernier moment. One-shot


**Sif**

"Ca y est" pensa Sif. Demain serait un grand jour pour la jeune guerrière. Demain. _Demain_. La grande bataille. Demain, Sif se joindrait aux soldats d'Asgard pour le grand combat. Tous y étaient demandé, même les jeunes princes, même Odin. La bataille sera rude, et la plupart des combattants ne rentreront pas chez eux. Aucun n'était à l'abris de la mort, ni elle, ni les soldats inconnus, ni les trois guerriers, ni même les Princes. Tous se battraient au même niveau, tous risqueraient leur vie, et presque tous mourront.

Sif soupira. Peut-être que son heure de gloire arrivera demain. Peut-être qu'elle mourra aussi. Elle mourra probablement. Comme presque tous les soldats. Comme les Pinces. Comme _Lui_. Il mourra sûrement aussi. Et jamais elle n'aura pu lui dire. Jamais elle ne lui dira.

Elle passa une mains tremblante dans ses longs cheveux. Elle avait peur. Comme tous. Peur de mourir. Toute sa vie elle avait attendu son jour de gloire, sachant qu'il viendrait sûrement avec le jour de sa mort. Et elle était prête. Elle défendrait fièrement Asgard et donnerait sa vie pour sa patrie.

_Comme le doit un soldat_

**Loki et Frigga**

-Je ne veux pas que tu partes en guerre.

Loki soupira et se tourna vers sa mère, mains dans le dos.

-Moi non plus je n'en ai pas envie Mère. Mais le Père de toutes choses a fait son choix. Thor et moi partiront en guerre demain à ses côtés.

-Vous mourrez tous. C'est une mission suicide.

Loki s'approcha et posa ses mains sur les bras de sa mère en la regardant avec douceur.

-C'est très probable oui.

Des larmes montèrent aux yeux de Frigga et elle serra son fils contre son coeur.

-Jamais une mère ne devrait survivre à ses enfants. Je t'en supplie Loki, reviens-moi, reviens-nous, et ramène ton frère. Tu sais qu'il est un bon combattant mais il ne réfléchit pas au combat. Tu es quelqu'un d'intelligent. Je t'en prie ramène le nous.

Loki hocha la tête et s'écarta de sa mère.

-Je ferai tout ce que je peux Mère. Je vous le promets.

Ils s'assirent tous deux sans séparer leurs mains. Loki essuya avec douceur la joue de sa mère.

-Lui as-tu parlé Loki?

-A qui?

Frigga regarda son cadet avec un sourire.

-Toujours aussi secret n'est-ce pas?

-Mère, je ne vois absolument pas...

-Loki, le coupa-t-elle. Va la voir. Parle-lui. Ne reste pas avec ta vieille mère. Va voir la femme que tu aimes, je sais que tu ne lui as jamais avoué, mais fais-le Loki, dis lui que tu l'aimes, dis-le lui, car ca serait peut-être la dernière fois que tu le pourras.

-Mais... Va la voir mon fils. Dépêche toi. Il n'y a pas un seul instant à perdre.

Sans un mot, Loki serra sa mère contre son coeur en laissa une larmes couler, puis disparu dans un éclair vert.

-Reviens-moi je t'en prie...

**Loki et Sif**

Assise sur son lit, Sif pensait à son avenir éteint, aux enfants qu'elle n'aurait sûrement jamais. Une larme roula sur ses joues. Quelques heures plus tard elle se targuait d'honorer le nom de son père sur le champs de bataille et de protéger Asgard, mais l'adrénaline avait chuté et la peur avait repris le dessus, quand un toquement à la porte vint briser le silence. Elle sécha ses larmes et alla ouvrir la porte.

-Loki?

Elle trouva devant elle le jeune Prince les mains croisées dans le dos, les yeux baissés, comme gênée ou effrayé.

-Tu.. Tu veux entrer?

Il lui sourit vaguement et la suivit dans ses appartements. Ils s'assirent tous deux sur le lit de la jeune guerrière et un silence gênant s'installa quelques instants avant que Sif ne le brise.

-J'ai peur Loki.

Il releva la tête, surpris par l'honnêteté de la jeune femme.

-Moi aussi.

Il prit sa main avec douceur et elle la serra de toute ses forces, empêchant les larmes de couler.

-Moi aussi j'ai peur. Je suis terrifié, avoua le Prince. Et nous avons nos raisons de l'être.

Elle releva la tête vers Loki, l'incitant à continuer.

-Demain, murmura-t-il, nous serrons au devant de la bataille, en première ligne. Les risques seront plus grands que jamais, nos ennemis plus féroces que jamais.

-Tu penses que nous allons mourir?

Le jeune Prince hésita quelques secondes.

-Oui. Je le crois oui.

Sif ferma les yeux avec douleur. Oui, évidemment qu'ils allaient mourir. Evidemment.

-J'ai toujours pensé que je serais excitée avant la grande bataille, avoua Sif. Mais maintenant, j'ai juste peur. Je suis effrayée, et je ne veux pas mourir. pas maintenant, pas comme ça.

-Tu penses vraiment que je souhaite mourir sur le champs de bataille? sourit Loki. Je déteste me battre, je n'ai jamais eu ma place à la guerre. Je ne suis pas Thor, je ne suis pas comme lui.

-Non, tu es meilleur. Thor sait frapper mais tu sais réfléchir. Il se jette au centre du combat, mais ça n'a jamais été un gage de réussite.

Loki soupira.

-Donc demain nous allons mourir?

-Donc demain nous allons mourir.

Il restèrent à nouveau silencieux.

-Si je suis venu aujourd'hui, c'est justement à propos de ça...

Les yeux de Sif s'encrèrent dans ceux du Prince.

-Sif... Je sais que le moment est mal choisi pour te parler de ça, je sais que ce n'est pas le bon moment, mais c'est peut-être le dernier.

Elle le questionna du regard et l'encouragea à continuer.

-Ca fait longtemps que je souhaite t'en parler, mais le moment n'est jamais venu. J'avais décidé de ne jamais t'en parler mais je refuse mourir avec ça sur la conscience.

Il hésita encore quelques secondes et se rapprocha d'elle.

-Je t'aime Sif.

La respiration de la jeune guerrière se coupa et sa main se crispa sur celle de Loki.

-Depuis des années, et pour encore des années je l'espère.

Il la regarda avec espoir mais la jeune femme ne trouva pas la force de répondre.

-Mais je comprends que ce n'est pas réciproque, je ne pensais pas que ça l'était de toutes façons. Je... Il fallait que tu le saches, c'est tout.

Il lâcha sa main et se leva, tête baissée, en se dirigeant vers la porte.

-Loki attends!

Il s'arrêta et releva la tête avant de se tourner vers elle. Sif s'approcha du Prince et posa ses mains sur sa joue.

-Je t'aime aussi Loki.

Elle posa avec douceur ses lèvres sur ses siennes. Les mains de Loki dérivèrent sur les hanches de Sif et il approfondit le baiser. Ils se séparèrent après quelques instants, se souriant front contre front.

-Demain nous allons mourir n'est-ce pas? demanda Sif dans un souffle.

-C'est fort probable.

-Alors nous devons profiter de la nuit.

Sans un mot de plus, elle l'embrassa à nouveau et le tira vers le lit.

**Ragnarok**

La bataille faisait rage depuis ce qui semblait être des jours entiers. Les lames des épées s'entrechoquaient sans fin dans un bruit étourdissant et les hommes tombaient les uns après les autres. Dans le brasier de la guerre, Sif chercha Loki des yeux, effrayée de le voir au sol, sans vie. Elle finit par le voir dans une bataille acharnée contre un de leurs ennemis qu'il transperça d'un coup de lame et qui s'effondra à ses pieds. Il sembla la chercher aussi et leurs yeux s'accrochèrent. Il hocha la tête vers elle et elle lui sourit avant de repartir de son côté, rassurée de le savoir encore en vie.

-Thor non!

Elle sursauta et se retourna pour voir Loki se ruer vers une grotte à la poursuite de son frère et de l'un de leurs ennemis. Sentant venir un piège, tout comme Loki probablement, Sif paniqua et couru après lui avant d'agripper son poignet et le tirer vers elle.

-N'y vas pas Loki, c'est sûrement un piège.

-C'est un piège, mais je ne peux pas le laisser là.

-Si tu y vas tu vas mourir!

-Si je n'y vais pas, c'est lui qui meurt! gronda Loki

-Tu ne peux pas donner ta vie pour la sienne!

-Ma mère m'a demandé de le ramener vivant, et je compte le faire.

-Elle ne voulait sûrement pas dire de le protéger au péril de ta propre vie Loki!

-C'est l'héritier d'Asgard, c'est lui que nos parents veulent sur le trône, pas moi! Ils préféreront me avoir mort tant qu'il est en vie.

-Mais pas moi! Je t'en prie Loki...

Il l'embrassa doucement.

-Ne descends pas dans la grotte Sif. Je t'en prie ne descends pas.

Sans un mot de plus, Loki lâcha sa main et fonça à la suite de son frère. Sans pouvoir tenir plus, Sif grimpa la colline afin d'avoir une vue sur lui, et se coucha à terre juste à temps pour le voir sauver son frère de justesse et le tirer vers l'arrière. La tâche ne lui sembla pas aisée car Thor ne bougeait pas. Il vérifia si il respirait et, rassuré, se tourna à nouveau vers leur ennemi. Sif entendit vaguement les deux hommes parler mais ne pu comprendre leurs paroles. Sans aucun signe précurseur, l'ennemi se jeta sur Loki qui répliqua avec sa dague. Sif couru vers Thor et le secoua, tentant en vain de le réveiller. Elle l'entendit gémir de douleur et il se redressa doucement, avec grande difficulté. Elle appuya sur la plaie au dessus de son crâne et lu parla pour le maintenir éveillé, tout en écoutant la bataille qui avait lieu un peu plus loin pour être sûre que Loki était toujours vivant. Elle sourit en l'entendant hurler de rage et aida Thor à se relever. Quand il fût sur ses pieds, elle lui tendit son épée et il lui sourit, quand ils entendirent un cri de douleur. Elle se retourna pour voir la main en sang de Loki lâcher sa dague. Son coeur s'emballa quand elle comprit ce qu'il se passait, mais elle ne fût pas assez rapide. Sans pouvoir réagir, elle vit l'épée ennemie transpercer le corps de Loki qui s'arqua sous la douleur. Sans un mot l'ennemi retira son épée et le jeune Prince resta immobile, dos à Sif. Le monde sembla s'arrêter de tourner autour de la jeune guerrière, elle entendit vaguement Thor crier de rage derrière elle, et le vit a peine se jeter à son tour sur l'ennemi. Elle ne put décrocher ses yeux du corps de son amant, qui tomba sur les genoux.

-Non... Loki non! cria-t-elle désespérément.

Elle se précipita vers lui et n'eut pas le temps de le toucher avant qu'il s'effondre sur le dos. Elle souleva sa nuque et oublia le reste. Seul comptait Loki à présent. Elle posa sa tête avec douceur sur ses genoux et tenta de le garder éveillé.

-Loki je t'en supplie reste avec moi, reste éveillé reste avec moi!

Les yeux de Loki la fixaient et il gémit de douleur, recrachant du sang et serrant sa blessure de toutes ses forces. Il essaya de parler mais il s'étouffait dans son propres sang, ne lâchant pas Sif des yeux. Elle s'agrippa désespérément au corps du garçon et remarqua vaguement Thor s'effondrer sur les genoux à leurs cotés.

-Loki, murmura-t-il, Loki, ça va aller, accroche-toi, reste avec nous.

Le garçon cracha encore du sang et une larme coula sur sa joue. Son regard effrayé se tourna vers son frère et Thor comprit. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Loki et lui parla avec douceur.

-Tu sais à quoi je pense mon frère? Aux cerisiers. Tu te souviens? Je nous revois jouer ensemble quand ils étaient en fleur, je nous revois nous rouler par terre sous le regard de notre mère. Je me souviens des oiseaux que nous tentions vainement d'attraper, se rappela Thor en souriant. Je me souviens que nous construisions des cages pour les attraper, et que tu t'énervais sur moi car je ne suivais pas les plans et qu'à cause de moi, nous n'arrivions jamais à les attraper.

Le corps de Loki se détendit aux paroles rassurantes de son frère alors que les larmes de Sif ne coulaient que plus fort.

-Je me souviens les jeux idiots que nous inventions, tu t'en rappelles? Nous étions si naïfs. Mais surtout, je me souviens les nuits étoilées que nous passions à regarder le ciel, étendus par terre. Je me souviens des étoiles, des planètes...

Les yeux de Loki s'adoucirent, son torse cessa de se soulever au fil de sa respiration, et finlement, la vie quitta lentement le corps du jeune Prince, et il s'éteignit dans les bras de Sif et de son frère.


End file.
